Howling Dragon take flight
by Dragon-Wolf Megu
Summary: Highschooler Jake Finds a strange new creature injured in Central park. As the Am Drag its his job to discover why it's there and protect it when the Huntsmaster reappears claiming to have a right to it. But nothing prepares him for the chaos that turns his life from as normal as it could be to a rollercoaster of history, life, death, romance and heartbreak. ON PAUSE
1. Huntsmaster And DragonWolf

_The earth...The body I was born from. The lava flows through me and becomes my fire as the water forms my blood and tears. The powerful storm above me gives me emotions of stormy fury and electric life and joy. The wind is my wings and the ice helps me through the hard times. The plants are my siblings and elders whispering advice to me as I turn to stone, wrapping me in a loving embrace as time flies on swift wings by me. all the while my eyes see and my mind silently, slowly suffers in silence as memories sharply plant themselves into my heart._

_Voices. In a language I understand. They frighten me. I hear a man come towards me as the shadows are removed from my eyes. I hear the plants shrieking in pain as the rocks are mauled from my preserved flesh I take a raspy breath. A second, third i fall to my knees and my eye blind themselves at the sudden light. _

"Arise Megu. Arise! I command you pledge your life to me! As your new master, I, The huntsmaster will take your power to destroy the Dragon of this City!"

"Your not in the position to give orders...Huntsmaster."

Even in my weakened state I ran at him. Slamming into the castle wall and going through. I transformed and my eyes cleared as my round pupil turned to slits, my tail an combination of a wolf and dragon tail. my back legs are of a dragon and my front turns into a wolf sleeking into a slender neck and wolf dragon face. My wings flourished as i dropped the HuntsMan an flew through the city. My eyes adjusted to the buildings.

"What...is this place? Where am I? My home... Gone... No just a while a way."

I felt a slashed pain in my shoulder and roared in pain as crimson shot in the air. I flew then gaining momentum.

_splatter splatter. Drip Drip Drip. Splosh Splatter._

I flew over a park and i saw dimly green. The smell of green sweet summer grass filled my nose before i crashed hearing the crunching of my wings and front leg . I panted as the pool of my life formed around me.


	2. New dawn in the steel Jungle

When I awoke I couldn't move, but I could hear. An obnoxious young boy voice, and a wise elder. One who has much knowledge. I groaned...The sound gargled through my throat as I tasted a rusty, metallic, copper liquid. It flooded my mouth and coated tongue...It was... My blood. I strained to open my eyes and managed to open one. My sight was greeted with a red and yellow dragon with a black and green ridge-back. An Elder Asian man stood in front of me a observant look on his face.

"Hey Gramps, Look! It's waking up!" The dragon said. The man nodded. "We must take it away from here! bring it to the shop Jake. We have little time before the predator comes up to finish off his prey." Jake looked angry, "Yeah the Huntsmaster rarely let's any magical creature escape him for long."

I stood up on my shaking limbs and roared out at his name, startling Jake and releasing the blood from my mouth in the process. My front left leg gave way beneath me and I began to fall I halted and I looked up to see the dragon, Jake had caught me. Our eyes met... My cobalt ocean blue orbs locked with his Coal black ones. Even though They had no color they where still full of life and emotion. My scared feeling slowly ebbed away as I relaxed and slid back gently.

"You take it easy, A'ight? We won't hurt you. We're friends... We'll get you patched up... Can you speak or stand?" Jake said softly. His voice was kind, strong and gentle. Not like earlier. I opened my mouth to speak but only a hoarse scratchy Sound came out. In no way was it recognizable to understandable speech. It hurt my throat and I looked away sadly shaking my head to answer his question.

"Hey, That's cool, We'll figure out how to make you better, k?" I nodded at his sentence and lied down as he put me on his back and flew me to a safe location. I looked around at the strange buildings looming over like I was in a metal forest or jungle. Ahead the sun was just peaking over the horizon. It was a dawn in the Steel Jungle. And To make maters worse...I felt lost and alone, and weak. I huffed a sigh. Thinking of my past. What had happened to my family? To my love? To my Brothers Sasuke and Itachi? Had time moved on for them and had they perished without me? And what of Gaara...? Losing his love...His heart to the vortex of time? When The new Akatsuki had me trapped because of what I was...no of what I am, they wanted me for power. I had fought them till Extermination of them. However, The battle took all my strength, and as an act of self preservation

_"I can tell them my story when the Full moon comes... I just hope I survive long enough for that time to pass."  
_  
I drifted to an uneasy sleep with the wind flowing through my fur and Jake's wingbeats Gently sounding in my ears.


	3. Dawn of Dragon, Dusk of Wolf

i awoke what seemed like seconds later on a cushion with a blanket wrapped around me. it had Jake's scent, Which was comforting to my reptilian half. I Stretched out my entire length hearing several of my bones go _Pop! Crack! Snap! PoPOP!_ I yawned Loudly The sound cross resembling a lion,wolf/dog and of course dragon. During this action my claws scratched the floor surface and my long forked tongue slid out in the shape of a slide. The loud noise of my activity alerted strange wrinkly dog on the couch near me who immediately looked at me and gave a smile.

"He-Heeey! 'bout time you got up! You know you've been out like a light for at least two an' a half weeks! I mean i've 'eard of Rest an' Relaxation but shesh how much sleep could you need Heheheheh! But Eh, whadda I know? We've Never seen or 'eard anytin' like ya. Dere's no records of you anywhere!" I cocked my head to the side, confused but not revealing it. it looked like a dog, Sort of. I mean Akamaru could talk but not...English! But the thing that was IMPORTANT that confused me was the no record part. "By de Way my name's Fu! Trusty sidekick of Lao Shi an' da American Dragon."

i Yawned again and attempted to stand, Smiling when I succeeded with minimal pain. I then proceeded to flex and stretch my wings, All the while Fu watched slightly confused and worried. "iiiii'm Not so sure you should be doing dat yet I mean a Battle with da Huntsman isn't something that easy to recover from with the damage you had." I Snorted at him and tore off my bandages revealing there was no longer a wound and the scaled already replaced, no evidence of injury seemed to exist. Fu looked shocked. "But den again i've been wrong before!" I smirked and flapped my wings powerfully whipping up gusts of wind that blew up dust and knocked off merchandise off the shelves, Fu was forcefully blown into a wall shouting, "Woah-hooow!" I perked up my ears and stopped observing the Damage done and my ears drooped as I realized the mistake I made. "Awww Man. Gramps is gonna kill me when he sees dis!"Fu cried out With his paws on his head as he pulled at his wrinkles.

I felt bad, So I used my tail to wrap around the stocks and quickly replaced them back in their place. afterwords I inhaled a huge gulp of air and blew out powerful winds blowing the dust clear out of the shop. Satisfied that I can use my breath abilities again meant soon I could transform back into my human form on the full moon. I tried to speak managing a few vowels and syllables but before long my throat was raw and scratchy and was silent again. I heard Fu sigh.

"Still can't talk yet huh? Eh don't worry kid. your voice will come back in a bit" I was still sad but perked up at the reassurance. I flicked my tongue out like a snake, the 18 inch organ scented the air to get Jake's scent. I wanted to find him, and tell him my story. More importantly I wanted to thank him for him kindness. I caught the trail and instantly ran out the front door of the shop out into the street. Fu was yelling after me in panic but I ignored him and leaped 5 feet in the air, wings flaring into action and allowing lift and takeoff. I was led to a red building. It wasn't steel like the others.

As I approached it I saw a shadow of a male human in the window of the second floor and I leaped the sill. I tapped the glass with a claw as a human boy looked out his expression Immediately turned to shocks he burst oped the window and frantically motioned me inside. I growled as he reached for me to pull me inside. "What are you waiting for?!" He whispered harshly. "if someone sees you we'll both be in huge trouble!" I flicked my tongue out again the forked tips brushed against his cheek. Jake's scent match this human's only non-reptilian. I relaxed and slipped inside and observed his room. It was quaint with remnants of previous school years. several trophies from soccer and basketball. and a picture of Jake as a younger boy with two people. A young African girl which was foreign to me as I had never seen anyone with that dark of skin tone. and another boy both where on opposite sides of Jake with half opened eyes giving a peace sign to the camera.

Jake sighed and closed the window. "What are you doing out of bed? you should be resting after what you went throu-" He saw my shoulder without it's bandages. "How did you heal so quickly?" he asked curiously, sliding his hand across the amethyst-cobalt shaded skin. I pulled back but pressed my snout to his forehead. as his eyes went into a transfixed state my voice echoed in his mind. _"Let you mind relax Jake. Let me tell you my story... let me show you my past, and what life was like for me thousands of years ago. Let me take take you through the vortex of time. let me show you the Dawn of Dragon and Dusk of Wolf."  
_

**Author's post: Hey thanks everyone who has been reading my stories and thanks to DragonDude23 for your support and for the idea of the next chapter!. Speaking of which, Chapter 4 Will consist of the history of Megu! And will reveal alot more for what will come in later chapters. Again thanks for reading and See you next time!  
**


	4. AN Questions answered here

Wanted to thank all who have made reviews so farm on HDTF and wanted to answer some probable questions you might have whilst reading this series.

Q: What is megu's background, and when will you tell us!?

A: All in due time, Most of everything will be explained in Chapter 4, Which is probably going to be the longest and split across two chapters instead of one.

Q: How much longer until chapter 4 and 5?

A: I am halfway done with 4, So it shouldn't be too much longer before it is posted. I'm working on several projects at the moment with a partner studio On some stuff, So expect a little more delay than usual. ^.^''' Sowwy!

Q: Are there and crosspairing/ shipping for the naruto or ADJL Characters, Specifically Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara or Megu?

A: Yes! With Megu only though. I like the original pairings of the show that they imply outright, and not so outright, For Example, ShikaxTema Or HinaxNaru EVEN SasuxSaku. I know most people have other opinions so I'm not going to specifically mention these pairings due to them being soooo common and the number of angry mobs and flames against them. I might HINT at it for the shows sake but no outright relationships will be made truthfully with the EXCEPTION Of Megu and Gaara For GaaraxOC pairing.

Q: Darn thi was awesome! But Can i offer advise and help on what might make it better?

A: Absolutely! I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism form other artists, This does NOT, however, Mean Bash and Tell me what I did wrong or you most hated parts only! If you didn't like the story Then why are you reading it?!

Q: May make a sequal or prequal using this plot and storyline and characters?

A:Yes! Just give credit and proper ownership where it is due! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, American dragon belongs to,what, I think Disney? *Hisses!* And Megu, Dragon-wolf* belongs to me!

Welp enjoy chapter 4 and 5 when they arrive! TY my faithful followers and fans! DWM OUT!

*Only the oc in this story and attached to Megu whoever created theis creature combination receives full credit and a cookie for doing so!


	5. I'll explain it All Soon enough

Jake screamed as he felt he was falling, in truth he was, until he realized he wasn't the only one screaming. He landed harshly on the ground. as he got up he saw He wasn't in the big apple anymore. His surroundings had completely changed. He was in a green forest. Tall trees made up this scene as a young girl ran through him. screaming. "H-hey What's going on?! And who are you!? What is this place!?" He called out to her. He heard the clomping of shoes as a mob shouted behind him, "Get HER!" "Dragon wolf!" And the famous. "MONSTER, GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!" The angry mob all ran past Jake, Men, Women and even able bodied children. The girl ran with Jake close behind He stopped after a bit, "A'igth this is not going to work!" He said with a grunt of frustraition. He looked around to make sure the coast is clear, "Dragon UP!" As he changed he flew by her side and said, "Hop on! NOW!" The girl didn't respond as she continued to speed through the underbrush gaining space and distance from him. She stopped at the edge of a cliff at the edge was a masked figure she knew all to well. "Tobi! Help me! Please!" He turned around looked behind he and sighed,  
"Gosh I wish I could but, uh, The boss, is calling me. We got a big hit to run if we're to rule the world!"  
She growled, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT TOBI! You got me in this mess you get me OUT! You said this village was good to strangers! A good place to lay low!"  
Tobi rubbed the back of his neck, "I did didn't I? Well are you _sure_ you want my help? You'll owe me later!"

Jake managed to catch up to see a throwing knife slice through the air and into the gut of the girl. She grunted and held her stomach, blood trickled out from in between her fingers as she turned to face the mob. They had stopped behind her and stopped when she turned around. Tobi was nowhere to be seen but was watching.

"Try not to die on me just yet, my little pet. I still need you or my plan "B" if the "First " plan fails. After all i made you who you are, you owe me more than for helping you today, Megu Uchiha."

Megu grunted and growled as her chakra surrounded her in a vortex of purple and blue hued energy. Combining to one color! as she transformed into the full form of the beas, o danger and grace, Dragon-wolf! She stood the deep growls rumbling through her throat. "D-d-d-DRAGON-WOLF!" A man screamed as the mob ran back into the forest as she roared in fury opening her massive maw and releasing a torrent of whirling fire.

Jake realized by this point he had to stop her. But it seemed his every attempt and effort was useless. All actions ending in vain as he flew right through the creature, almost like it was a hologram. He tried a last ditch effort. Breathing his fire at the ground to make a wall of fire between her and the people as she stops and roars with a low grumbled growl following. "You need to stop! Don't hurt these people just because of their petty actions! Revenge like that would stoop you lower then them!"

A tap on Jakes shoulder made him turn as he saw the smaller version of the same creature beside him looking at him sadly._ "She can't hear you truly Jake. The fire was started by someone else. And this event itself has already happened, Over several million years ago" _He grunted both in curiosity and annoyence as his efforts did nothing. Yet another group of people, masked with white masks in the resemblance of animals. They began to harness he fire into chains and pin down the mighty hybrid creature and the scene went black. "What happened afterwards? How...Did it end for the dragon-wolf?" Jake asked She took him to another location showing the girl being drug to a gallows with a noose tied. "So wait, you're saying she died?"

_"I haven't said anything yet have I?"_ The scene continued until her eyes had changed color and slits began to form in the sames light of the dragon creature's and an enormous energy was unleashed as a massive crater was left where the entire village once was. the girl fell over in the dirt, scraps, cuts and bloody bruises covered her body, she was covered in scars and as she stood, making herself taller, she wiped her tearful eyes as all that began to heal. amd she began to change.

"I'm no tool. I'm not something they can contain. I'm free!" She looked to the East seeing a rising full moon as dragon wings and a wolf-dragon tail sprouted, along with fangs and wolf ears. "I am Uchiha. Uchiha Megu! I Am A Free Spirit That cannot Be Tamed!" She howled at the moon throwing her head back as the wild natural sound crossed with a dragons roar escaped her lungs as she took off in the air, flying into the moons crystal light.

Jake scratched his head as the scene ended. "I don't get it, it doesn't make sense! Why where they after her and why was that thing seeming so evil yet not? And w-what does this all add up to you and huntsmaster?" I stood up from my haunches, yawned and sighed._ "I'll explain it all soon enough."_


	6. love begins

Jake and Megu walked through the black void for what seemed like hours before stumbling upon and orb of light.  
_"What you have been seeing are memories. Battles lost in the ages of time. however there is a good side to this story. But it all started with an unfortunate event, like most people of these kind where I come from. A good thing causes much grief and so, let's go back, to the very beginning, When Time itself was just a thing tell help you understand what day it was."_

Megu moved her massive paw and swiped at the orb knocking it off it's pedestal causing it to bounce, once, twice, thrice and then it shattered, releasing a mist that made the scene of a small room with a crib with divider and two people standing over it with a younger boy walking in. "Father, Mother let me see!" He was slim, but built, Wearing a black shirt and casual pants and laugh lines on his face, the sight of him made Megu look sad but she quickly hid her expression. "Twins!" He jumped back playfully "No wonder you were twice the size Mother!" The parents laughed softly and the mother smiled. "Itachi, meet your younger brother and sister." He got serious and then walked forward to see his new siblings. " Sasuke and Megu. Who's the elder one?" The mother chuckled. "The boy is by a few seconds."

"Then I Know who i have to keep an eye on." He smiled down at Sasuke not knowing in the future that would become a severe reality.

The scene dissipated and Jake looked even more confused, "I still Don't get how this adds to you and the Huntsmaster." Megu sighed. _"You'll understand in a few more minutes."_

She altered the mist to a young female child, apparently it was Megu as she was tagging her brothers. A much taller and older Itachi and a 5-6 year old Sasuke. "Where are you two going?!" She cried out, they stopped and turned around. Sasuke smirked and said, "A place no annoying girls are allowed." She pouted and huffed a sigh. "Just wait till I finish my academy registration Sasuke! You'll be so sorry then. I'm going to find dad" She stormed off to the woods sasuke laughing at her anger whilst Itachi frowned slightly at the sibling rivalry for his attention. "Come Sasuke, you wanted to watch me train today right?" Sasuke looked back at him smiling trailing him.

Itachi spoke softly next. "How many times have I told you to be nicer to her?" After a few moments he continued."You should spend more time with your sister. You never know, she might one day be the only person you an confide in, as village life progresses and you both become ninja, it is a good idea to have someone you can trust with you. She doesn't have it easy either just because she's a girl, In fact that makes it harder. " Sasuke paused and looked up at him. "How so?"  
"Female kinoichi are expected to wear disguises and learn the more intense side of seduction as well as more covert assassinations." Sasuke looked at him more interested. "She might have to make more sacrifices than more males ninja do for her village, some are worse then having to die for it." Sasuke looked down understanding. "Even now, mother and father are preparing her mentally for the training of a female ninja role. and father is teaching her basic genjutsu. And she has been for almost a year now." Sasuke looked up at that. "Why didn't she tell me!?" Itachi said simply in response, "Because she felt she couldn't confide in you." Sasuke looked down sadly "I have to become a better brother to her, no matter what." Itachi smiled softly at that. "Now you're acting more grown up. Remember family and clan members need to stick together. bonds are what keeps us strong..."

Later that evening after putting salve on the outside of her mouth Megu went to her bedroom and went to sleep only a few hours later did her window bust open and her mouth covered as she was taken from her home she didn't have time to scream. She was knocked unconscious. when she awoke she was strapped and tied down to a table with a strange creature in chains coming towards her, and a masked man shouted, "Prepare the ritual! We seal the beast tonight, back to it's ancestral link!" there was chanting and there was candles, it scared Megu to death. but soon there was howls of wolves in the distance. and a howling roar echoed through out the room, swirling gusts of wind blew across the room and soon she felt strange. she rose in the air as creature came closer towards her. _"My child..." _She looked at it then,_ "Accept me back into your life, Decedent of Chouwa!"_ She embraced the leg of the beast, more out of fear and as the cave collapsed it was the sturdiest thing there, it went in through the layers of the skin sinking inside as the cave began to collapse. There was screaming as The masked man yelled "Leave the girl She'll survive through worse than this after now! Come on you fools!" The was yelling outside as she was bludgeoned by massive boulders. "ITACHI! FAAAAATHEEEEEER!" When there wasn't any answer she called for the only person left. "SASUKEEEEEE!" He voice echoed through and was bolstered through a genjutsu. Before the cave completely crushed itself in upon itself. completely covering itself over with stones and the entrance blocked.

* * *

Back at the house Sasuke was sleeping soundly. before the window burst open and he heard his sister calling for him on the wind...he stirred in his sleep "Me-megu...?" He walked sleepily to her room..."Megu do you know what time it-" He gasped and called out her name seeing her window open "Itachi! Father!" He ran to their rooms awaking them Itachi being the first to awake. "Megu's gone we have to find her!" Itachi nodded immediately running out of the house. "Father get the others! Get Whoever you need for back up I'm going on ahead!" He nodded and rang the town center's bell alerting the sleepy portion if the village awake.

Itachi continued to run, flying through the trees barely stopping to land before he jumped off another branch. _Where did they take her?! Why, Why now?! They needed a person for the beast, but why her!? I'll find you Sister. Just hang on a bit longer..._

* * *

Megu writhed in pain as the boulders crushed her joints and body. The power that was surging through her body, it felt natural...Pure yet evil... _"Indeed young one... We are one... I am the balance of this earth in which for many years now, has been thrown out of balance. Yet now I've found you...The direct Descendant of Chouwa Uchiwa. The first Uchiha. With your body as my vessel we'll return the earth in balance and bring justice to the wicked... the corruption shall be cleansed as much as necessary. But for now unleash me! I must have full form to free us lest we die in a hovel such as this!" _her eyes glowed the purple blue... and her form began changing,,, A snarl began ripping from her throat as wings broke the flesh of her back and flared. a dragon wolf tail sprouted and she shifted to the creature who inhaled and roared a brittle roar.

* * *

Itachi heard the roar and shouted, "MEGU!" He broke through to the desert where the cave had been. Horrified, he stared at the creature that was now standing bloody and furious. Somehow he knew though...the beast was his sister.

* * *

Jake and current Megu

"So that's how dragonwolf was born? through that girl." Megu nodded sadly. "_that girl is me Jake... The terrible things I've done have been in the past by millions of years...True... But it doesn't make the wounds of the past hurt any less... Dragon wolf is a god... a balance must be kept with it... If it roams freely without containment the essence of it being on the mortal plane will cause this world to collapse on itself..."_ Jake hugged her... his wings wrapping around her comfortingly._ "_hey...We all have our dark secrets... mine is i'm a dragon and mustn't tell the world I exist while keeping it safe... So how is the huntsmaster related in this? What does he want from you if not your hide to sell?" Megu's eyes darkened. "_he want's me to destroy you... Corruption is in everyone but dragonwolf is equal... a small tip in the balanced scale of her yin and yang chakra could cause her to turn to the foulest most evilest of creatures..." J_ake growled. "Oh yeah... Well he'll have to get through me to get to you..." Megu sighed... "_ I think... I must rest... Can I sleep here tonight?" _ "yeah sure... " He got on his bed as Megu Curled up with him like a cat she layed down at his feet before later coiling around him...


End file.
